five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ultimate Custom Night - League Version
Office Location * Do you Won't get angry at me, I might change some of there Mechanic's up to make it my version, and I did get this Office Location from The Person who made Mental Problem's Fnaf. Characters * Freddy Fazbear: 'He approaches from the left hall, emerging from the darkness and progressing in stages toward your door. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway to turn him away. He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so try to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible, sometime's he may glitch in the hall's and have 2 of him walking around. * 'Bonnie The Bunny: Bonnie shares Pirate's Cove with Foxy this time around. Unlike Foxy however, if you look at Bonnie on the cameras he will become angry and scream into the camera, disabling all of your cameras for a brief period of time, though he never will kill you * Chica The Chicken: Chica will always be in the Kitchen, making loud noises by the means of pots and pans. She will remain there until the music bores her, indicated by not being able to hear pots and pans being knocked around. If the player doesn’t switch the windup music in time (which can be done through the button right below the Puppet’s windup button), they will be jumpscared by her in a matter of seconds.'' * ''Foxy The Pirate: He inhabits Pirate's Cove along with Bonnie, and while you shouldn't view Pirate's Cove when Bonnie is active, it's a necessity when Foxy is. Foxy will gradually make his exit if you don't check on him regularly, and once he's out, there's no way to make him go back. He also has a new trick up his sleeve to get into your office: he gets in piece by piece. He will find any vulnerability in your office and slip in chunks of himself (arms, legs, head, torso) through any open vent or open door, until all of his fragments are inside. Once there, he will wait for you to pull up your monitor before putting himself back together and jumpscaring you.'' * ''Golden Freddy: He will appear behind you, and will try to wake up Music Man, for this you must look behind you, and honk his nose, and he will dissapear, if he appear's on your camera, click his left eye and he will still dissapear, if his head appear's on your desk, honk his his right cheek, and he will disappear, if you fail to do this in a timely fashion, you will resort in being jumpscared by him. Frigid Rare Charcaters * Inverted Purple Guy: He will bee seen walking from the front Mirror staring at you, if he get's in your office, he will make a spark appear and and he will disable what door he came in from, and then dissapear, to prevent him all you have to do is close the door, and he will dissapear, sometime's, if he get's in, he may disable your camera. *Inverted Twisted Bonnie: He spawn's rarely, and cause all your camera's to go static, to reduce the change of this character spawning, you must type R-E-D-U-C-E on your keyboard, this will cause him to not spawn during your night. *Inverted Marionette: She will spawn rarely in front of your mirror, she will cause your screen to go black for 12 second's, for this not to happen, if you see a Puppet Doll on your desk, flip your camera back and forward, and the Doll will be gone, if you fail to do this, Inverted Marionette will spawn and make you go blind for 12 second's. Other Thing's The Other Version __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games